The present disclosure generally relates to webpage encryption, and more specifically, to partial encryption of webpages. Webpages sometimes contain information directed to the public in general (e.g., world news), sometimes contain information directed to a specific user (e.g., banking information), and sometimes contain both information directed to the public in general and to a specific user (e.g., a company directory which contains generally available information and additionally information only accessible to certain employees or managers). Generally, when a webpage is tailored to a specific user, a custom, dynamic webpage with content for the specific user is generated. This can occur using various forms of user identification.